The NCIS Distortion
by inveritas
Summary: A temporal distortion has more effect than usual on the Voyager crew. Written for the NFA Star Trek Crossover Challenge. A crossover with Star Trek Voyager. Already complete, six chapters in total, will post one a day.
1. Chapter 1

**Rating:** PG  
**Genre:** Sci-Fi/Adventure/Drama/Crossover/Friendship  
**Pairings:** Hints at Jibbs and J/C (Janeway/Chakotay)  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Summary:** A temporal distortion has more effect than usual on the Voyager crew.  
**Notes:** Written for the NFA S_tar Trek Crossover Challenge_. A crossover with _Star Trek Voyager_. Set in the 7th Season of _ST: Voyager_. Which was set in 2377.

* * *

**Chapter 1:** _Temporal Readings Are The First Sign of Trouble._

Janeway walked along the corridor, she could hear the familiar sounds one heard often on _Voyager_, specifically the humming of the warp core and the sounds of the crew entering information into the consoles. She reached the turbo lift and said, "Deck 1." Not very long into her journey up to the bridge, she heard her combadge beep, "Janeway here." She spoke.

Commander Chakotay's voice came through the comlink, "Captain, sensors have detected some unusual readings nearby, I think you should come and have a look."

"I'm on my way." Janeway replied. Within a few seconds she stepped onto the bridge. "Report." She said, as she made her way to her chair.

"Harry." Chakotay said, gesturing for Ensign Harry Kim to report what his scan had found.

"I found some unusual readings approximately 100,000 kilometres off our port-bow." Harry explained, showing the are on the view screen. The area Harry was displaying was largely made up of stars and various different types of nebula. There were also a few uninhabited planets in range.

"How unusual, Harry?"

"Areas of this region appear to be in temporal flux. It's unclear at this stage how many different fluctuations there are, but from what my readings show there are pretty large variances in the space-time continuum. With some areas dating back as far as three hundred years."

"Can we get around it?" Janeway asked.

"This region of space covers a large area, approximately five light-years in diameter."

"How long would it take us to -" Janeway was cut off; _Voyager_ jolted. "What just happened?"

"Captain, I believe we are being pulled towards the distortion." Came Commander Tuvok's reply.

"Can we go to warp and break free?" Janeway asked.

Tom Paris, _Voyager_'s pilot entered the command into his console, but nothing happened, _Voyager_ was still being pulled into the distortion.

* * *

"You know Ziva, I've been thinking." Tony said, fiddling with the paper clip in his hands, "You remember you told me you could kill someone 18 different ways with a paper clip, what are they?"

"Would you like me to show you, Tony?"

"No, but I can." Gibbs entered the bull-pen, with his mandatory morning coffee in his hand.

"Ah, sorry 'bout that boss. . . I was just. . . Ah. . ."

"You were just getting back to work instead of asking stupid questions." Gibbs replied.

Tony didn't say anything, he just went back to what he was supposed to be doing.

Gibbs walked over to his desk and sat down, as he did, he shot a glance towards Director Shepard's office, she had asked him to meet him up there later this morning, to discuss something, he had forgotten the details. He resumed looking at his computer screen, after a few moments he realised where the 'on' button was and pressed it. As he watched the computer start up, his phone rang, "Yeah, Gibbs. Okay. Thanks. We'll be right there." He hung up the phone. "Grab your gear." He said, gesturing towards Tony, Ziva and McGee to grab their stuff. "We have a case."

The team arrived at the crime scene, which was off the side of a highway down in an area covered with trees. Everything about it seemed normal until Tony spotted something strange in a nearby clearing. Whatever it was, it was somehow pulling them towards it. They weren't sure how, but it seemed as if someone was pushing them into it.

"Euh, boss, this isn't normal is it?"

Gibbs didn't know what to say, but he hardly expected anything else than the blatantly obvious to come out of Tony's mouth. So he just looked at him in a way which gave Tony the answer he needed. Yes, this _wasn't_ normal.

Within a few seconds the crime scene had disappeared and the team were somewhere none of them could comprehend. The bridge of the _USS Voyager_.


	2. Chapter 2

Thankyou so much for all of your reviews! I was pleasantly surprised to see the amount of interest this story has. I had so much fun writing it, so hearing that you guys like it means a lot. :) I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 2: **_To Boldly Go Where No NCIS Agent Has Gone Before. _

Janeway looked over at the new arrivals, accustomed to the confusion that was included in space-travel and Starfleet in particular, she quickly examined them and saw them carrying weapons. "Intruder alert." She said, out of habit, and as a precaution.

Tuvok and several other security officers drew their phasers and directed them towards Gibbs and his team. Lights started flashing all over the bridge, Gibbs and his team were in a state of utter confusion, Ziva had her weapon in her hands for a moment until she saw the lights and decided to holster it. Janeway noticed the confused looks on their faces and decided to stand down the Intruder Alert. Which made Gibbs and his team feel much better; well, a little better, they were still in this place they had never seen anything like before, surrounded by strange looking people, some of them with unusual facial features, unlike anything they'd seen before.

An uneasy silence followed, until Gibbs said, "Can someone explain how we got here?"

"Where did you come from exactly?" Janeway asked.

"A park." Gibbs answered simply, unsure of what this woman's definition of 'where' was.

"A park? Can you be more specific? Did you come from one of the planets in this region?"

Gibbs looked at her like she was crazy, "What do you mean? As far as I am aware there are no aliens in space, last I heard they didn't find any on Mars. . ."

Janeway was becoming confused, but adjusted her questioning to be more precise, "Which city did you come from, you mentioned Mars, and you look like humans are you from Earth?"

"Look, I don't know what's going on here, but you're asking some pretty strange questions. And I'm not sure that I believe you're even asking them, but then, after what's happened in the last few minutes I'm not even sure what to believe." Gibbs replied.

"Okay. . . Well, seeing as you can't seem to answer where you're from, let's start with who are you?" She was being blunt, but she felt she could be.

"Special Agent Jethro Gibbs, NCIS. And this is my team. Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, Officer Ziva David and Special Agent Timothy McGee." Gibbs replied. _'Finally, a question that makes sense.'_ He thought.

"NCIS? Isn't that one of those old government organisations on Earth? That were around in the 21st Century?" Tom asked. "They investigated crimes, in the US Navy and Marine Corps; sort of Starfleet's predecessors I guess."

"Thankyou Mr. Paris." Janeway said, finally understanding something of what was going on. "Well, Agent Gibbs, I believe an apology and a welcome is in order. I am Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship, _Voyager_. I'm sorry we startled you, we just didn't expect your arrival. Now, may I ask, where did you come from?"

"From D.C. We were at a crime scene."

"D.C? As in Washington, D.C?" Chakotay said.

"Yes." Gibbs replied simply.

"As in the US, as in Earth? As in _home_?" Harry piped up.

"Where are we?" Gibbs asked, he was very confused and was getting irritated.

"I just said, you're aboard the Federation Starship, _Voyager_. How did you get here?" Janeway replied.

Gibbs and everyone else were very confused.

It clicked in Janeway's head that these people must have come into contact with one of the temporal distortions. "What year is it?" She asked Gibbs.

Gibbs looked at her like she was crazy, surely this wasn't the time to be asking that, but he answered nonetheless, "It's 2008."

"2008?" Janeway asked.

"Yeah. . .Is that a problem?" Gibbs asked, still unsure of why she asked him the question in the first place.

"It is, seeing as it's 2377." Janeway said, "And I believe we have just violated the Temporal Prime Directive." She added.

"The what?" Tony asked.

"It's a directive, that was implemented by Starfleet in the late 2260's. The Temporal Prime Directive was put forward as a way 'to prevent a time traveller from interfering in the natural development of a timeline.'" Harry explained, "And one which I believe we have violated. . .several times in this conversation alone."

"Thankyou for that, Mr.Kim." Janeway's tone was a bit sarcastic, but she soon realised that they couldn't exactly undo what had been said, so she'd have to just improvise on what to do. Besides, they were on the other side of the galaxy. How would Starfleet know. . .


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the feedback! Enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 3:** _Embracing The Final Frontier, Part 1._

No one said anything for a while after that. The silence was becoming uncomfortable, especially for Gibbs and his team. They were so far from their comfort zone it wasn't funny. Since standing and starring at each other wasn't going to accomplish anything, Gibbs finally decided to say something.

"Can you get us back or not?" It was the question everyone wanted the answer to.

"We'll try our best, but we don't know much about the temporal anomaly that caused you to get here, so I can't promise anything at this time. In the meantime why don't you make yourselves comfortable, I'll arrange for Mr. Neelix to get you some quarters." Janeway explained, she then pressed her combadge, "Mr. Neelix, report to the bridge. I have some guests for you to meet."

"Yes, Ma'am." Neelix replied.

Within a few minutes Neelix arrived on the bridge, he was met by strange looks given by Gibbs's team. They had never seen anything like Neelix before, so naturally they were startled.

"You can go with Mr. Neelix, he'll take you to the guest quarters. I hope, despite our awkward first meeting, that you enjoy your time on _Voyager_ and I hope we can get you home as soon as possible." Janeway said. Then Neelix came up to Gibbs, Tony, Ziva and McGee and led them to the turbo lift, and took them up to their quarters.

* * *

The quarters were plain, efficient, neat and fairly comfortable; typical of Starfleet. They weren't very exciting, but Gibbs and his team didn't really care what they looked like, they hoped to be out of them and back in D.C as soon as they could.

"Okay, so. . ." Neelix paused, "Wait. What are your names? How rude of me, I should have asked in the turbo lift. I'm Neelix, by the way." He said, holding out his hand to Gibbs.

Gibbs just starred at it. This creature's hand was green and yellow. . . Was he supposed to shake it? He hesitantly shook Neelix's hand. "I'm Gibbs."

"Nice to meet you!" Neelix was excited to meet other people from Earth. "And you are?" He said to Tony.

"Anthony DiNozzo. You can call me Tony. Nice to meet you, ah, Neelix is it?"

"Yes, and you ma'am?"

Ziva shot a look in Tony's direction. She hated being called 'ma'am', but she figured since she'd just met this, eh, man, and he was an alien, she would make an exception and hold back her feelings. "My name is Ziva David." She said.

"And I'm Timothy McGee." McGee said, before Neelix shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Timothy."

"Oh, you can call me Tim. Or McGee."

"I'll keep that in mind. I have organised for yourself and you, Tony, to share a room, I trust this is okay?" Replied Neelix.

McGee and Tony looked at each other, "Do we have to?" They both said.

Then both McGee and Tony felt the all too familiar feeling of Gibbs's hand hitting the back of their heads. "If he says so, yes, you do."

Neelix was quite surprised by Gibbs's actions, but he continued on, "Ziva and Gibbs you will have your own quarters."

"What! That's not fair! How come you get your own and I have to share with the Probie?!"

"What, you'd rather share with me, DiNozzo?" Gibbs said sternly.

"Ah, no, I'll be fine boss."

"You could always share with me Tony. . ." Ziva suggested.

"Hmm. . . The boss, Ziva, the paper clip killer, or Probie?" Tony said.

"Decide soon, DiNozzo. Meaning now."

"Fine. I'll share with the Probester." Tony patted McGee on the back and Neelix showed each of the agents their rooms.

McGee just looked at him and rolled his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the feedback everyone, I hope you like this chapter. It's the longest one. :P

* * *

**Chapter 4:** _Embracing The Final Frontier, Part 2._

Their first night aboard _Voyager_ was fairly uneventful, they were shown how to use the replicator so they could eat what they wanted. The replicator delighted Tony, he loved being able to ask for whatever he wanted and get it just how he wanted it, and all in an instant. He naturally ordered copious amounts of Pizza. He was happy. It wasn't quite the same as the 'real' stuff he was used to, but he wasn't complaining, after all it was all free. The concept of these people not having to pay for anything really baffled Tony, he didn't understand how a society could function like that, but apparently they did, and just fine. The human race had obviously changed a great deal in 300 years.

They had been invited to breakfast in the mess hall for the following morning, courtesy of Neelix. A few of _Voyager_'s crewmen had warned them about Neelix's cooking, saying that it was unique and those who ate it required an open mind. Neelix thought that since their newest guests were from 21st Century Earth, that he would prepare some food they were familiar with. At least that's what his intention was.

* * *

Waking up to the gentle humming of _Voyager_'s warp core was a new experience for Tony as he was used to being woken up by the sounds of cars zooming past his apartment block. Even more unusual was waking up in the same room as McGee. . . Neelix had offered to replicate them some alarm clocks - ones which they knew how to use that is - but they declined that offer, reassuring Neelix that they would do just fine without them.

"Tony!" McGee shouted, at his still sleeping colleague, "Wake up!" He didn't get a response, he decided to leave him there while he finished getting ready. McGee had been up for an hour already and had already showered and everything, he was ready. Unlike Tony.

"Computer, play music file McGee zero one." McGee said, Harry had shown him how to select music and have it play through _Voyager_'s computer. He had selected some of the jazz music he liked. _Voyager_ had a very extensive library of music to chose from. He smiled to himself as the music began playing, he knew this would get Tony up.

It took all of thirty seconds before Tony woke up with his hands over his ears exclaiming how horrible the music was and saying it wasn't real jazz, much in the same way as he had done when McGee's novel, _Deep Six_ was involved in one of their cases.

"Computer, stop music."

"Thankyou! My ears couldn't take much more of whatever you call that. 'Cause it sure isn't jazz, Probie."

"Hurry up, we have to be at the Mess Hall in twenty minutes."

"I, unlike _you_, McShower Power, do not need twenty minutes to get ready."

McGee rolled his eyes, "Sure, Tony, Sure. Now hurry up!"

Thirty minutes later, Tony was finally ready, "I thought you didn't need twenty minutes to get ready."

"I didn't take twenty minutes, Probie, I took thirty." Tony replied.

"Can we just go?"

* * *

They made their way to the Mess Hall, it was easier than it looked. They didn't realise just how many corridors _Voyager_ had. They found a turbo lift eventually and found their way to the Mess Hall.

When they entered, they saw Janeway and several members of her crew who they'd seen on the bridge, including Chakotay and Harry Kim. Seven of Nine, The Doctor and Tom Paris. (Neelix was still in the galley preparing food.) Then they saw the other members of their team, Gibbs and Ziva. As well as some new arrivals. They were confused as to _how_ they got here, unless they were just figments of their imaginations that is. Anything was possible in space. . . Or so they'd been told.

They walked closer to the large table where everyone was seated, and focused their eyes on the new arrivals, just to see if they were real.

"Is that -" McGee started.

"Yeah, I think it is." Tony replied.

"But how?"

"I have no idea, Probie, ask your space-buddy Harry."

"Tony! You're here!" Came the familiar voice of Abby. She ran up to him and crashed into him, hugging him tighter than she'd ever done before. "Space is pretty cool, I mean I know I only just got here but you can just feel it!"

"Abby, I can't breath."

Abby slowly loosed her grip on Tony, "Sorry." She said.

"It's alright, Abs."

"It's about time you two got here." Gibbs said, as Tony McGee walked over to the table with Abby and sat down. Everyone else seemed very comfortable with the fact that there were three extra people sitting at the table who hadn't been here until now. Or probably sometime during the night, Tony thought. Sitting at the table now, was Director Shepard, Ducky and Abby.

The _Voyager _crew members were a little startled by Abby's reaction to Tony. Seven of Nine in particular was unsure of why cutting off a person's breathing was considered to be a form of affection. Abby however, was acting like her normal self, sitting next to Tony and Gibbs smiling, feeling completely at ease. Tony wasn't surprised that Abby was comfortable on a spaceship. He remembered when she was trying to prove the existence of aliens when they'd seen the crop circle in one of their cases a few years ago.

Seven was unable to hold her curiosity any longer, "Abby, may I ask why you felt the need to prevent Agent DiNozzo from breathing?"

Abby looked at her like she was insane, Seven's phrasing took a little to get used to, and Abby wasn't used to it just yet, so she didn't really know how to reply. She just said, "I wasn't cutting off his breathing, I was just happy to see him. Tony's my friend."

Seven didn't understand, but she left it there. Even though she was mostly human now, she still didn't always understand them.

Neelix eased the awkwardness by bringing over some breakfast. It looked pretty normal. He'd tried to create scrambled eggs and toast, he'd mostly succeeded, but he'd added some Talaxian spices to the egg mixture, which made it taste a little different to the NCIS team. They all told him, out of politeness, that it tasted good. Even if it didn't.

Janeway changed the subject, she could tell everyone was wondering the same thing. How did Ducky, Jenny and Abby get to _Voyager. _She knew the answer, as they had told her and her crew before McGee and Tony had arrived, so now, it was time for them to explain it. "Director Shepard, would you mind telling the story?"

"Me?" Jenny exclaimed, looking at Gibbs, then looking back at Janeway, "Okay." She now directed her eyes to Tony and McGee, "Well, after Jethro didn't come up to my office for our meeting, I called his cellphone, wondering where he was, I didn't get an answer. . ."

_Jenny entered Autopsy and spoke, "Ducky, have you seen Jethro?" _

"_No, I assumed he was still out in the field, why?" Ducky, who had been cleaning some medical instruments, answered. _

"_I can't find him, and I can't reach him on his cell."_

"_Maybe they're out of range?" _

"_I don't know, it's strange that he wouldn't contact one of us. And come to think of it I haven't seen Tony, McGee or Ziva either. Not since this morning when they left for the crime scene."_

"_Perhaps Abigail knows where they are, Jethro tells her everything." Ducky replied._

"_I'll go up and ask her, thanks Ducky."_

"_My pleasure Director, you're always welcome here you know." _

"_Thankyou Ducky." She replied, as she made her way up to Abby's lab. _

_Abby's lab was unusually quiet, she didn't have her music on, she was sitting at her desk starring at the phone. _

"_Abby?" Jenny said, walking up to her._

"_Director!" Abby exclaimed, running up to her, "Have you seen Gibbs? I can't find him, or reach him. And same for Tony, McGee and Ziva, this isn't normal. I can feel it."_

"_They're okay, Abby, I'm sure. We just have to work out where they are." Jenny replied. "Do you know where the crime scene was?" _

"_No. But I can find out. I just need to make a phone call to Metro Police, they should be able to tell me, since they called it in." _

_Abby spoke with someone at Metro and found the location of the crime scene. "Thankyou." She said into the phone, "Director, I have a location."_

"_Good job, Abby, let's go."_

"_What? Together?"_

"_Yes. Why, is that a bad thing?"_

"_No, of course not, it's just. . .I don't know, weird."_

"_Don't be afraid of me Abby, I'm just as normal as the next person. Now let's go, so we can find out where everyone is." _

_Abby drove them to the crime scene's location, when they pulled up, they spotted some officers from Metro there. They immediately went over to them, "I'm Director Jenny Shepard, NCIS, and this is Abby Scuito, she's in forensics, we're just wanting to see the crime scene."_

_As Jenny was the Director, the officer didn't have a choice but to let the two women through to the crime scene. "They're not here!" She exclaimed, "But their equipment is, how strange." _

"_Director!" Abby called, she'd gone up ahead and had found something. _

"_What is it, Abby?"_

"_I found something."_

_Jenny ran up to Abby, "What?"_

"_Footprints, I'm pretty sure they're Gibbs's." _

"_You're right. They seem to stop in that clearing." _

"Then we walked up to the clearing and the next thing we know we' were here, explaining all of this with Captain Janeway." Jenny finished.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the feedback everyone :)

* * *

**Chapter 5:** _Discoveries_

After breakfast, everyone was given a tour of the ship. Abby was fascinated with _Voyager_'s science section, and she found Main Engineering very interesting and quickly developed a friendship with B'Elanna, they understood the same things and shared similar interests. Ducky particularly liked Sickbay, and he and The Doctor got along well. Ducky quite enjoyed being told of the advances medicine had made in three hundred years. He was also quite fascinated with The Doctor's medical techniques. Both McGee and Abby were very interested by the fact that The Doctor was a hologram, and spent a while asking him about how he was created and how he did things etc.

Gibbs found everything to be quite overwhelming and didn't try to pretend to understand any of what was coming out of any of _Voyager_'s crew's mouths. He just nodded a lot. Jenny was nearly as confused as Gibbs, she didn't use all that much technology, but she certainly knew more than Gibbs did. Tony took an instant liking to Tom Paris, as Tom was quite the aficionado at 20th Century trivia, which included movies. He and Tony spent ages quoting their favourite movies from the 20th Century. Jenny got along well with the Captain, she came from the same perspective; a women doing, what was typically - even in the 24th Century - a man's job. And doing it damn well. So they became quite good friends. Gibbs seemed to get along well with Chakotay also.

When they reached the Astrometric's lab, Ziva was introduced, properly, to Seven of Nine. Since they were both 'strangers' to their environments, they could relate. Seven's knowledge impressed Ziva, and she showed her some images from _Voyager_'s database of Israel and how it looked in the 24th Century. Ziva was impressed by this and she found Seven's knowledge of weapons fascinating also, they spoke for a while about the weapons used by different alien species compared with the ones Ziva was used to.

* * *

That afternoon, everyone was working on finding a way to get Gibbs and his team back to Earth - and in their time. Harry spent time showing McGee how to use the Operations console where he was stationed and together they were studying the temporal distortions which had caused them to be here in the first place.

Abby was in Engineering with B'Elanna, learning about the science and engineering of the 24th Century, as well as contributing a few things on how they could get them back home to Earth.

Ziva and Seven were in Astrometrics examining the area of space they were in, seeing if there were any more distortions they should watch for, and also charting possible routes _Voyager_ could take, so that they could avoid any more temporal distortions.

Jenny was with the Captain in her ready-room talking about various things, including what it was like to be in a typically male job.

"The funny thing is, Jethro was my boss. I was his Probie about eight years ago."

"Really?" Janeway replied.

"Yes, we worked together in Europe for a while. Imagine that, my first posting as an NCIS agent, and I get sent to Europe with Leroy Jethro Gibbs. What a shock. Though it wasn't all that bad, for the most part."

"How come? Because he was hard on you?" Janeway asked, sipping her coffee.

"No, the opposite actually, we fell in love." Jenny explained. It felt strange admitting this to Kathryn, a woman who she'd just met.

"Well, that certainly does complicate things."

"It did."

"I take it your relationship didn't last?"

"It's complicated. Sometimes I'm sure he still loves me, other times I think he's just in denial and then there are times when he gets frustrated with me. But I'm the same with him." Jenny replied.

"I have a rule about having relationships with my team." Janeway explained.

"Oh, Jethro does too. In fact I sometimes think I was, in part, responsible for that rule's creation."

"That rule?"

"Jethro has a list of rules, about 50 of them. He teaches them to his agents. Rule 12 is 'Never date a co-worker.'" Jenny explained.

"I was tempted once." Janeway said.

"You were? What made you stop?"

"Yes, I was. For the reason that we're stuck sixty thousand light-years from Earth, on the other side of the galaxy, and this is a relatively tight-knit crew, what would happen if the Captain's relationship interfered with that. We both decided we would keep our relationship at the friendship level." Janeway replied.

"Who was the man?"

"Commander Chakotay." Janeway replied.

"We are quite similar then aren't we?" Jenny laughed.

"It's just a shame we're from different centuries."

"Yes, you're right." Jenny replied.


	6. Chapter 6

Last chapter, thanks for the feedback everyone :)

* * *

**Chapter 6: **_Finding A Way Home_

"Captain." Came Seven of Nine's voice.

"Yes, Seven." She replied.

"We may have a way to send everyone back to their century."

"On my way." She replied. "Well Jenny, looks like we'll have to cut this short. You may soon be back in your time."

Jenny and Janeway made their way to Astrometrics where everyone was gathered. "What did you find, Seven?"

"We discovered several funnels within the distortion which lead to a different time period." Seven explained. "I spoke with Lieutenant Torres and she has confirmed that if we take _Voyager _through the right funnel, we can get close enough to Earth to transport our guests back. The funnels seem to open every hour, so we would have plenty of time to transport them and get back to our time."

"An interesting plan, Seven. And you're sure this will be safe for _Voyager _Lieutenant?"

"Yes, Abby and I have gone over the readings Harry and McGee gathered from the distortion, and while there will be some pressure on _Voyager_'s hull, I think we'll be safe." B'Elanna replied.

"Seven, I want you to work on charting a safe course though the funnel, then send it to Tom."

* * *

Later on that day, _Voyager_'s course through the distortion, which had been christened the _NCIS Distortion_, had been charted and they sent probe through the correct funnel to be sure it was safe. They managed to get sensor readings from the other side of the funnel and concluded that the probe was in one piece. Janeway instructed Harry to go over the readings to be sure, she didn't want to be sending _Voyager _into another time unless she was sure it would be safe.

* * *

A while later, Janeway was informed that they were ready to be taken into the funnel. As Tom guided _Voyager _through the funnel, the ship jolted a little, which was to be expected. The journey through didn't take long, Janeway felt an odd feeling knowing that she was so close to Earth yet unable to go there because this wasn't her time. But she had a longing to see what Earth was like 300 years ago. It was the explorer in her.

"Mr Kim, set a course for," She paused, she couldn't really believe she was saying it, "Earth." She finally said.

"Yes, Ma'am." Harry replied, enthusiastically.

"Feels strange doesn't it?" Chakotay said.

"Yes, it does. We're so close, yet in a manner of speaking so far away."

"We're in position Captain."

"Thankyou Tom."

"Shall we say goodbye?" Janeway said, Chakotay, Tom, Tuvok, and Harry joined her in the transporter room to see their guests off. She also called Seven and The Doctor down to transporter room 1 to say goodbye also.

"We have enjoyed having you here. It's been a welcomed experience to hear from people from our own planet. Even if they're not from our time. Good luck and safe journey." Janeway said, "Energise."

Within seconds, their new friends were gone.

"I'll miss them." Chakotay said.

"So will I." Janeway said. She noticed everyone else and even Seven nod as well. These people from the past certainly had a huge effect on them. It almost gave them a glimmer of hope, a reason to never give up on their journey back to Earth.

"Right, let's get ourselves back to our time." Janeway said, heading back to the bridge.

As they did, they felt another jolt. Something was wrong. Or it could be nothing

_**The End. **_


End file.
